This invention relates to loudspeaker design.
The frequency response of a loudspeaker characterizes the output spectrum of the loudspeaker in response to a stimulus. The frequency response is often analyzed in terms of a magnitude response and a phase response. In general, it is desirable for a loudspeaker to have as flat of a magnitude response as possible, meaning that no one frequency is significantly amplified or attenuated relative to the other frequencies.